villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Kibosh
Kibosh is a recurring antagonist in the Casper the Friendly Ghost franchise. He appears as the main antagonist in the 1997 direct-to-video film Casper: A Spirited Beginning, and the 2000 animated direct-to-video film Casper's Haunted Christmas, and an anti-hero in television animated film Casper's Scare School. He is the archenemy of Casper. He was voiced by in Casper: A Spirited Beginning, in Casper's Haunted Christmas, and in Casper's Scare School. Personality Kibosh is the manipulative king of the ghosts and the devious ruler of the spirit world, compared to all of the other ghosts in the franchise, he is entirely different: he is green instead of white or blue with red eyes and a deep booming voice, he is also much larger than the other ghosts, and can even use his powers to become a giant. Kibosh is the most powerful ghost in the world and has a feud with Casper's uncles, due to them skipping his ghost training academy (where ghosts learn how to haunt humans or "fleshies" as the ghosts call them). He also dislikes Casper for being so friendly, since ghosts are supposed to scare humans, so that they would never "rise up against creatures", and as such wants to exile the trio and Casper to either The Dark or The Valley of Shadows. He is also shown to have a running gag in which he does not pronounce Casper's name right. Films ''Casper: A Spirited Beginning'' Kibosh is the main antagonist in Casper: A Spirited Beginning. He was voiced by James Earl Jones, who is very known for voicing Darth Vader in the Star Wars saga. In the film, Kibosh is the villainous ruler of the Ghost Central, where he discovers that Casper is missing, by his assistant, Snivel. Because of this, he was in rage by the fact that it may ruin his image by letting any ghost leave without proper schooling. He also claims about the fact that he also lost the Ghostly Trio who was skipping school as well and hopes to find them. He demanded Snivel to find Casper and bring him back. Later, he found out by Snivel that the Trio are training Casper, so Casper can take his place as ruler, which made Kibosh temper grew even more than before and demand Snivel to send a full report for any News. The News became more outrageous to him, when Snivel explained that a human boy was teaching Casper haunting lessons. This force Kibosh to leave the spirit world to the real world. Kibosh arrived along with Snivel and entrapped the Trio to his cage and set off to find Casper. Kibosh finally arrived at the Applegate Mansion and just as he seemed relieved that he finally got Casper, a bomb Casper ate explode inside his body causing the Friendly Ghost to grew enormous when he was trying to save the mansion and his friend Chris from getting blown up. Kibosh was amazed by his technique and Casper explained that the Trio taught him. Kibosh decided to let Casper and the Trio go after the Trio said that they are Casper's uncles when Casper stick up for them and they decide to return the favor. ''Casper's Haunted Christmas'' Kibosh returned once again as the main antagonist in Casper's Haunted Christmas. He was voiced by Colin Murdock, who later voiced Wenlock in Barbie and the Magic of Pegasus. In the film, Kibosh and Snivel threaten to banish the four ghosts to The Dark, due to the fact that Casper does not scare humans (Casper replies that he does but Snivel says "But you don't mean to, so it doesn't count"). Kibosh decide that in order for Casper and his uncles to not enter into the Dark, Casper must purposely scare someone till Christmas morning, so he took the Ghostly Trio's haunting license and send all four Ghosts to an old town. Later, he appeared to a computer screen and placed Snivel to keep an eye on them, to make sure Casper purposely scare someone, and if the Trio try to do something mischievous, Snivel will blow his whistle, so Kibosh will appear. Later, Casper blew the whistle, for Kibosh to arrive. When Kibosh arrived, the Trio mess around with him thinking that he was a fake, after Casper, Spooky and Poil played a prank on them. They discovered that he was real and Kibosh raged grew as the sun was rising which means Christmas has arrived and Kibosh used his dark magic to send Casper and the Trio along with Spooky and Poil to the dark, but Casper stopped him as he said that he scared someone which was his uncles for faking a Kibosh look a like on them. However, they were not off the hook yet, unless the Trio give him a Christmas gift. So, the Trio did a show for him which made him laugh and told Snivel to give them their haunting licenses back and warns them that this is not the last time they will see him. ''Casper's Scare School'' Kibosh reappeared again in Casper's Scare School this time as an anti-hero. He was voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson. Casper's Spirit Demensions Kibosh also appears without Snivel in the game Casper's Spirit Demensions (where he tries to take over the world), and plots against Casper's friends everywhere in the world (where he tries to get rid of Casper's human friends, so he can make him into a true scary ghost); he serves as the game's final boss. Gallery Kibosh.jpg Kibosh Laughing.jpg|Kibosh in Casper: A Spirited Beginning. Kibosh.png|Kibosh confronting Stretch. Trivia *His name actually comes from the word "kibosh", which means put an end to; dispose of decisively. *He was voiced by James Earl Jones in Casper: A Spirit Beginning, and later Colin Murdock in Casper's Haunted Christmas, and Kevin Michael Richardson in Casper's Scare School. *Kibosh was once a friendly ghost at Casper's age. This was revealed in Casper's Scare School. *It turns out that Kibosh is completely unaware that ghosts like him are actually spirits with unfinished business, and that those without unfinished business cross over to the next world. If he learns about it, it is possible that he might reform. On the other hand, he might be a different kind of ghost, given his unusual features such as green skin, red eyes, and booming voice, which other ghosts lack. *Kibosh is arguably the most iconic villain in the Casper the Friendly Ghost franchise being that he appears in many incarnations where is in film, television series, games, and comic books. *Kibosh's role change form a strict major to a malicious Big Bad. Category:Noncorporeal Category:Tyrants Category:Paranoid Category:Giant Category:Cowards Category:Abusers Category:Hypocrites Category:Perverts Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Monsters Category:Control Freaks Category:Brutes Category:Paranormal Category:Immortals Category:Redeemed Category:Neutral Evil Category:Archenemy Category:Male Category:Kidnapper Category:Nemesis Category:Protective Category:Possessor Category:Karma Houdini Category:Necessary Evil Category:Deal Makers Category:Gaolers Category:On & Off Category:Monarchs Category:Oppressors Category:Comedy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Disciplinarians Category:Egotist Category:Arrogant Category:Lawful Evil Category:Terrorists Category:Affably Evil Category:Honorable Category:Sophisticated